


Harry Potter and the Totally Normal Social Event

by iKingAnomalyII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKingAnomalyII/pseuds/iKingAnomalyII
Summary: Harry hates social events. Ginny finds a way to make it work.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Harry Potter and the Totally Normal Social Event

Harry Potter had a lot to be thankful for. In the years after the War, he had found it a helpful exercise to name these things. If he knew what he had, he knew how lucky he was. He was able to hold onto that. He had a family in the Weasleys, large inheritance, a wonderful godson, and a steady career. Most importantly, though, he had Ginny Weasley. In her, he had found completion.

For the first time, he could say he was happy. He shared a lot of firsts with Ginny; she was his first love, the first person to make him hope for the future, his first lover. If she was his only lover, he'd die happy. He didn't think he'd be able to love anyone the way he loved her, because she was the first person who made him love himself.

Which was why it was incredibly hard for him to say no to her, especially when she looked at him with those eyes. "Come on, Harry, it's just for an hour, maybe two if we enjoy it."

Harry snorted, "Enjoy it? Gin, when have I ever enjoyed one of these things? I shouldn't even be there; I have no influential or powerful position. I'm just an Auror! And an hour? The last one was three and a half hours!"

She sighed, "Stop being petulant. That was the Minister's re-election party, we couldn't leave early, or it would have looked like we were insulting him. There are free drinks there."

"Gin, the last time I drank at one of these events I got so drunk I tripped over the Supreme Mugwump trying to get to the door. Kingsley was furious."

Ginny looked down, trying to conceal a smirk. "Fine, I have an idea."

Harry looked up in surprise, "What would that be?"

"Let's compete, like we used to, but instead it's whoever wants to leave first – to shag – has to concede defeat."

Harry wanted to be angry, but the challenging smirk on her face, and that victorious gleam in her eyes, showed him that she knew he couldn't refuse. He had always been competitive. He sighed, "Fine, you win. But I'm going to win this."

She just grinned, heading up the stairs to get prepared. He sighed, deciding he'd better do the same. It was a rather informal event, so he didn't have to try very hard, but his eyes caught a specific set of dress robes that Ginny had picked out for him. He remembered her mentioning something about how his arse looked in it.

He grinned as he selected it, ready to play his first card in the newly reinstated game.

A while later, Harry learned the he had the same idea as Ginny. She was wearing a dress that drove him crazy. It wasn't even remotely indecent, even if it did accentuate her curves quite well. It was annoying, he knew, because she could have worn a carpet and he would have found her bloody sexy. He was considering using his connection with the Minster to outlaw that dress.

As soon as she had revealed herself – and her choice of dress – Harry had nodded, calm-faced, before offering her his arm. He knew immediately that she wasn't fooled, but he still tried not to look. Thankfully, arriving at the Ministry Apparition point gave him the distraction that was a massive crowed, as well as media. It'd be unfortunate to find a picture of him fondling his girlfriend/wife on the front page of the Prophet — again.

Amazingly, they made it to the Department of Magical Games and Sports without Harry getting sidetracked. People were already there, and suddenly, Harry didn't have the opportunity to be distracted. Harry internally sighed even as he smiled, shaking hands and nodding at fellow acquaintances. Most of the people he saw was there for three reasons; to be influential, powerful, or both. In his experience, none of those were a good thing. There were, of course, people like him who didn't wish to come but were obligated. These, like the Head of the Magical Games and Sports Department, were respectable.

Eventually, the craze died down, and Harry and Ginny were allowed to slip towards the back, ignored by the rest. Ginny had been by his side the whole time, providing her silent support. As well as her touch; gently, at first, she would touch him with feather-light taps, simply announcing her presence in a silent but powerful way. As the minutes wore on, the touches became heavier and more present, driving him crazy in the way only she could.

Harry could not have been more thankful for the craziness dying down, as they were allowed to be seated. Harry knew that Ginny loved his dress robes, but there was the slight issue of them being very tight. They ate a meal and drank some rather good wine, but Harry's eyes were on her the whole time.

She grinned, raising her glass slightly, "Does it taste good?"

Harry matched her grin, deciding to interpret her words how he wanted to. Surreptitiously, but slowly, he licked his lips, his eyes darting down her body. "It tastes wonderful."

He knew he didn't imagine it when her breathe hitched, and his grin widened. Suddenly, this event was quite fun. Their moment was interrupted by Kingsley's booming voice coming out, drawing the crowd in. The man had gotten very good at his public speaking, and his voice was one you wanted to listen to. In his life in the Wizarding World, Kingsley had been the first Minister Harry was proud to work with. Even if he always asks me to come to these damned events.

He didn't really listen, unfortunately, for as interesting as Kingsley's voice was, Ginny's hand on his thigh was far more interesting. He tried to reciprocate – how in the hell is her skin so soft? – but she was far too skilled with her hands.

He learned forward, his lips near her ear. Softly, he whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to leave yet?"

She shivered, "No, but it feels like you do."

He chuckled lightly, "Fair enough. There's nowhere I'd rather be than in our bedroom."

Ginny sighed, "I could live in there with you."

Harry leaned closer again, "I could live between your legs."

This time, he definitely knew her breath hitched, and her face flushed. He licked his lips again, and suddenly, Ginny stood up, a frown on her face. Harry felt a rising panic. Was I too forward?

Ginny returned a moment later, poking him. "Follow me, Potter." He couldn't tell if she was angry or aroused, but dammit if it didn't turn him on. Brusquely, he stood, wondering if it'd be too much to ask her what his punishment was.

Crossing the room with her, he prayed that nobody notice his rather obvious arousal. They were barely out the door before Ginny pushed him into the wall, kissing him hard. After a moment – a very long one – they broke off, and Harry panted. "Fuck, Gin. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her face was still flushed, and it was not helping him with his tented pants. "We are going to go home, and you are going to live up to your words, and we are not going to discuss that you won, yeah? Good."

Harry grinned, following her to the Apparition point, somehow managing not to tear her clothes off right in the middle of the Ministry. He didn't even care about his victory; no, his eyes were only for the sway of her hips, and his mind only for the thought of their love. He found it incredibly hot when Ginny took charge as she was now.

The next few minutes passed in a blur, with their arrival home, clothes being torn and thrown, forgotten, before they were in the bedroom, the door sealed. Literally sealed, it wasn't even visible. Harry grinned at Ginny's genius charm work, especially considering their state.

But then her bra came off and she smiled that smile and he was there, licking and pinching and rubbing, barely aware of his hands, but very aware of hers as her fingers dip under the band of his boxers. He pushed her back onto the bed before stepping out of his boxers.

He groaned in relief as the pressure disappeared, before kneeling, his hands-on Ginny's knees, spreading them. He grinned at the sight of her knickers – his favorite – before sliding them down, and then he was inhaling her, and loving every second of it. He wasted no time, seemingly incapable of patience, because his mouth was on her, and she was moaning very loudly, and she tasted so perfect and he couldn't stop if he wanted. What he could do was add his fingers, reveling in her warmth, and her shout of approval.

It was over all too quickly, though Harry was certain he'd say that if she'd lasted a year – perhaps a decade. But those things were insignificant now because he was on top of her, inside of her, and they were melding together in that perfect way that they always do. She's hot and wet and he's fast and suddenly he's coming, embarrassingly quickly, but it also doesn't matter because she's tightening around him, screaming with him, and suddenly the formal event is a million miles away and it's just him and her, as it always has been and always will be.

They fall asleep shortly after, in that warm embrace. And in the morning, when Harry sees a picture of him and Ginny snogging in the Atrium on the front page of the Prophet, he simply laughs.

Worth it.


End file.
